Megaman Zx Advent: Zero y Omega
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Los Biometales han sido robados, y el Modelo W esta a punto de despertar, Zero y Omega los recuperaran y evitaran la destruccion del mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno al pensar de esto me inspire en muchos videojuegos los cuales son los mejores y tienen las mas grandes historias**

El comienzo de todo

Era el año 20XX, los humanos y reploids vivian en paz, con las batallas y conflictos del pasado olvidados, una nueva sociedad gobernada por La Santisima Trinidad, conformada por las tres mentes mas brillantes de las historia, guiaban al mundo a la prosperidad mientras tanto a sus espaldas se generaba un poderosa rivalidad, los Hunters y Raiders, famosos cazadores de reliquias antiguas y poderosas, se disputaban por recuperar y apropiarse de las reliquias de los tiempos ya olvidados pero un dia todo iria a cambiar...

Un avion surcaba los cielos, era propiedad de los Hunters, regresaba de una mision en la que habian logrado recuperar un valioso botin de las antiguas ruinas

-Y jaque mate- dijo un Hunter jugando ajedrez con su amigo y compañero

-Diablos, volvi a perder-dijo su compañero resintiendose

-Si como sea, ahora pagame niño- dijo el ganador extendiendo la mano

-Ash toma- dijo el otro dandole unos dolares

De repente la puerta se abrio y entro el comandante

-Oigan, vuelvan a su puesto- dijo a viva voz

-Si, capitan- dijeron ambos y tomaron sus armas y regresaron a su puesto de vigilancia

-Saben muy bien que este es un valioso paquete que debemos entregar a salvo- dijo el comandante acercandose a una caja

-Pff yo ni daria 5 dolares por esa porqueria- dijo uno de los dos

-Si y a proposito ¿Que es?- dijo un Hunter

-Observen- dijo el comandante abriendo la caja

Dentro habian unos objetos raros, parecian cabezas de robot o celulares pero brillaban y eran de diferentes colores

-Ah comandante ¿Que son?- dijo un hunter nervioso

-Estos son Biometals, son poderosas armas, vienen de hace siglos atras- explico el comandante

-¿Y como se usan?- dijo un soldado interesado

-Ellos escogen a su portador- dijo el comandante

De repente un estruendo remeso la nave

-A sus puestos de batalla- grito el comandante

Los Hunters agarraron sus armas y esperaron listos para defenderse a toda costa

-Malditos Raiders, ahora si los mataremos- refunfuño un soldado

La puerta salio volando de un golpe pero para sorpresa de los Hunters no eran Raiders

Eran Mavericls, formados en tropas que comenzaron a avanzar a ellos, los Hunters dispararon pero solo derribaron a unos cuantos del peloton, los Maverick avanzaron disparando y matando a casi toda la tripulacion

El comandante aun vivo se arrastro para solicitar ayuda pero dos figuras lo interceptaron

Eran dos jovenes, uno era un chico con una armadura morada y con un casco en forma de calavera y empuñaba una hoz, la otra era una chico con mirada apagada y con una armadira blanca y que solo levitava y empuñaba un cetro dorado

-Son...ustedes...Prometeo y Pandora- dijo el comandante aterrado

-Vaya es un honor que nos conoscan- dijo Prometeo sonriendo con maldad

-Tranquilo, no sufriras ni sentiras nada al morir- dijo Pandora

El comandante sabiendo su destino, rapidamente apreto un boton y la caja con los Biometales salio ejectada al vacio

Pandora en un rapido movimiento logro atraparla pero dos de ellos desaparecieron

-Muy listillo ¿no?- dijo Prometeo sacando su hoz y con un rapido ataque lo corto en dos

-Nuestra mision ha acabado, llevemos todo al Amo- dijo Pandora

Rapidamente se teletransportaron llevandose el valioso paquete

Mientras tanto a miles de kilometros, se hallava Z Express, una agencia de transporte, su lema era:

"Llevamos lo que sea, a donde sea"

Dentro del edificio, un chico de pelo rubio largo y ojos azules descansaba en un sillon cuando de pronto un chorro de agua fria lo desperto de golpe

-Ahhh nos asaltan- dijo el chico sobresaltado

-Ya Zero, levantate, es hora de trabajar- dijo otro chico igual a el pero con el pelo mas palido y con ojos color rojo

-Lo se Omega pero no es la forma de despertar a la gente- dijo Zero secandose con una toalla

-Pues lo siento bella durmiente, pero un cliente llamo y exijio que le entregaramos estos Ipads que acaban de llegar y no llegaran solos-dijo Omega sarcastico

-Okey okey ya voy- dijo Zero tomando su moto

-Suerte hermano- dijo Omega

Agarro el paquete y rapidamente arranco su moto hacia la direccion dada

-Mmm Puerto, muelle 7, alla voy- dijo Zero pisando el acelerador

Condujo con facilidad pues normalmente muchos autos no solian conducir por ahi, en menos de 10 minutos llego, entrego el paquete y cobro el dinero y se retiro

Se detuvo un momento a contemplar el mar y a pensar o lanzar algunas piedritas

-Ah tan tranquilo y pacifico- dijo mientras lanzaba una piedrita

Un recuerdo vino a su mente

 **Flashback de Zero**

Un pequeño de cinco años mojaba sus pies en la orilla del mar y recolectaba almejas pequeñas

De repente una mujer de pelo largo y rubio y hermosos ojos azules se acerco a el

-Mira mami, hay muchas conchitas- dijo el pequeño

-Si ya vi hijito- dijo la mujer sonriendo dulcemente

De repente una ola lo tumbo, la mujer rapidamente lo recojio y ayudo a pararse

-Mami el oceano es malo- dijo el pequeño llorando

-No hijito, no es malo solo a veces es travieso- dijo la mujer comprensivamente

El pequeño un poco temeroso se metio y volvio a seguir jugando

-Eso es mi rayito, nunca sientas miedo-dijo la mujer sonriendo

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Ojala estuvieras aqui, verias a tus hijos crecidos- dijo Zero nostalgico

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un salpico de agua

-Pero que...-dijo Zero sorprendido

Era una extraña caja que flotaba en el agua

Con un palo logro acercarla, tal vez contendria algo valioso

-¿Que es esto?- dijo Zero abriendola

Dentro encontro algo parecido a unos extraños celulares uno era rojo y blanco y el otro era rojo oscuro

Zero tuvo una extraña sensacion al tocar el primero como si fuera parte de su alma

Los metio a su mochila y condujo a casa

Llego a la agencia y enconto a Omega dormido con una revista en la cara

-Hora de la venganza...-dijo Zero riendo y tomando una mascara de zombie

Se acerco cuidadosamente y salto gruñendo como un zombie real, despertando a Omega

-Ahhh Zombies, no me coman- dijo Omega muy asustado

-Jaja ay siempre caes con eso- dijo Zero riendo y sacandose la mascara

-Malvado, sabes que me espantan- dijo Omega enojado

-Ya calmate hermano- dijo Zero vaciando su mochila y sacando los objetos extraños

-¿Que son estas cosas?- dijo Omega examinando uno

-No lo se, creo que cayeron de un avion- dijo Zero

-Debe ser basura, por eso lo tiraron, parecen esos modernos celulares- dijo Omega

-Con dicen La basura de alguien es el tesoro de otro- dijo Zero poniendolos en un cajon

-Vaya que utilizas las frases de mama- dijo Omega riendo

-Eran las mejores- dijo Zero sonriendo

-Bueno a pesar de todo, siempre somos..- dijo Omega recordando

-Los Gemelos maravilla- completo Zero

Ambos golpearon sus puños con simpatia

De repente sono el telefono

-¿Hola? Llama a Z Express la mejor compañia de entregas y transporte, lLlevamos lo que sea a donde sea- costesto Zero

-Hols, llamaba a preguntar si tienen en su poder una caja con codigo 648RTU- dijo una voz a travez del telefono

Ambos observaron la caja y tenia el mismo codigo

-Eh si señor, es una caja en nuestro poder- dijo Zero

-Magnifico, traiganla al Area A-4 y estaremos dispuestos al precio dado- dijo la voz, quien colgo inmediatamente

-Parece que tenemos un cliente- dijo Zero

-¿Area A-4? Eso es el valle seria unas 12 horas viajando en tren- dijo Omega calculando

-Pues ni modo, un cliente es un cliente- dijo Zero

Empacaron algunas cosas y partieron a la estacion de tren y abordaron uno, dejando el paquete en uno de los vagones

Subieron al vagon de pasajeros donde algunas chicas se quedaron viendo a Zero

-Fiuu tendras novia pronto- dijo Omega bromeando

-Muy gracioso, no son mi tipo- dijo Zero algo enojafo

-Si lo se, una chica fuerte y que te acepte por lo que eres- dijo Omega

-¿Como sabes?- dijo Zero confundido

-Lei tu diario jajaja- dijo Ome

-¡Eres un chismoso!- dijo Zero dando le un golpe

-Au ya no dire nada, Romeo- dijo Omega recostandose

El tren partio al anochecer, el viaje seria largo asi que ambos se quedaron dormidos

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Me inspire en el juego de Megaman Zx Advent para esta historia**

 **Ojo: Zero y Omega son hermanos y son humanos en esta historia, no confundan**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo Caida f** **atal y el campamento Hunter**

El sol brillaba a travez de oa ventanilla del tren, Zero fue el primero en despertar, vio a Omega a su costado aun dormido y roncando un poco y abrazando su mochila y besandola

-Se que eres una princesa y un simple chico...- decia dormido besando su almohada

-¿Que estara soñando este?- dijo Zero riendo y grabandolo con su celular

Omega desperto y se espanto al ver a su hermano grabando su ridiculo

-Si...si lo pones en internet, te destrozo vivo- dijo Omega furioso

-Jaja tranquilo conquistador, no grabe nada- dijo Zero apagando su camara

El tren solto un pitido anunciando su llegada a su destino

Bajaron del tren y del compartimento las motos y el paquete el cual se les cayo al suelo por accidente

-Auch dolio- dijo una vocecita que provenia del paquete que llevaban

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Zero

-Eh...¿cual?- dijo Omega confundido

-Esa voz..- dijo Zero

-No escuche nada...creo que te esta afectando no dormir- dijo Omega

-Si creo que tienes razon- dijo Zero frotandose lod ojos

Fueron a desayunar algo en la cafeteria de la estacion

-Y ¿Por donde llegaremos al area A-4?- pregunto Omega mientras mordia un sandwich

-Bien segun lo que veo- decia Zero bebiendo una taza de cafe y mirando un mapa- si tomamos la ruta alterna cruzaremos por el bosque y llegaremos en media hora

-Bien vamos hermano- dijo Omega levantandose de la silla

Cogieron sus motos y conducieron atravezando la ciudad y el bosque, al llegar al final vieron que el pase para llegar al area estaba bloqueado

-Creo que tendremos que buscar el panel de control- dijo Zero bajando de la moto y sacandose el casco con el paquete en manos

-Creo que esta ahi- dijo Omega señalando un viejo edificio que parecia sr un laboratorio

-Bien, vayamos pero por si acaso- dijo Zero sacando dos pistolas laser y pasandole una a su hermano

Entraron empujando con fuerza las viejas y oxidadas puertas que chirraron al moverse. Encendieron las linternas de sus celulares y fueron explorando las habitaciones buscando como quitar el bloqueo de la entrada del puente

-Eh...crees que haya zombies- dijo Omega temblando y atento a todo

-Ya te dije que no existen los zombies- dijo Zero abriendo la puerta del cuarto de mantenimiento

-Pero podrian existir- dijo Omega temblando y entrando con el

El cuarto estaba en un estado un poco mas conservado que el resto del edificio

-Creo que esto aun funciona- dijo Zero apretando unos botones

Despues de activar la energia de reserva logro abrir las compuertas que bloqueaban a entrada se abrieron

-¿Me pregunto que habra pasado?- dijo Omega mientras salian de ahi y volviendo a subir a su moto

-No lo se pero debemos seguir la mision- dijo Zero subiendo a su moto

Encendueron de nuevo sus motos, y condujeron a travez del puente

Estaban a mitad de trayecto cuando un sorpresivo haz de luz fue a dar a la mitad de puente

-!¿Pero que...- dijo Zero volteabdo y viendo al causante del disparo

Era un enorme Mechaloid, con gigantescos cañones en vez de brazos y ojos qie evidenciaban que disparaban rayos laser, pero a pesar de verse intimidante, lucia oxidafo y viejo pero aun asi era funcional

-Vamos hermano, a darle una leccion a esta chatarra oxidada- dijo Omega sacando su pistola buster

-Yo te apoyyo- dijo Zero sacando su misma pistola

Ambos fueron a enfrertse a aquella temible bestia, Omega dio un salto con lo que esquivo una emvestida del cañon de la maquina mientras que Zero dusparo a su cañon pero no le hacia daño

-Vamos...mal dicion ¿Cual es su punto debil?- dijo Zero

-Oye apresurate, no pyedo seguir esquivandolo- dijo Omega mientras esquivaba por los pelos los disparos y golpes del Mechaloid

De repente Zero pudo observar algo de lo que no se habian percatado antes. Los ojos eel Mechaloid estaba humeabdo y al parecer eso comunicaba directamente a su fuente de ebergia o sea era su punto debil

Sin perder tiempo, Zero arremetio con cinco dusparos lo qie hizo que el ojo izquierdo estallara, ya solo faltaba el otro ojo y podrian librarse de el

-Bien hecho hermano- dijo Omega sonriendo pero repentinamente el cañon-brazo del Mechaloid se convirtio en una pinza que agarro a Omega de sde la retaguardia

-Agh...sueltame- dijo Omega intentando zafarse inultilmente

Ante el peligro de que su hermano pueda ser destrozado por el Mechaloid, Zero hizo algo muy valiente y estuppido a le vez.

Corrio tomando impulso, y dio un enorme salto, logrando sujetarse del brazo del robot y logrando subir en el

-Deja a mi hermano, estupida maquina- dijo Zero apuntandole a su otri ojo

Sin tardar, Zero disparo contra el otro ojo haciendolo estallar como el primero

Los brazos al no recibir mas ordenes de la cabeza, cayeron como rocas pesadas , Omega logro zarfarse del agarre de la pinza y alejarse de ellas, por un momebto creyeron salvarse

Pero lamentablemente, un pedazo de la caveza impacto contra el desvencijado puente volviendolo añicos, causando que ambos cayeran al vacio

-Ay mamaaaa- grito Zero mientras caia

-Si mama nos ve en el otro mundo sin haberle dados nietos, nos mataraaa- dijo Ome cayendo

Al ver que llegaban al final de la cauda, cerraron los ojos para recibir el impacto, el cual recibieron como si fuera puso solido en vez de agua, ambos perdieron el conocimiento

#############$####################

Una luz lo despertaba, al principio creyo que estaba muerto y era la luz del paraiso pero no lo era

Zero se levanto con gran dificultad y sorprendetemente el y su hermano aun seguian vivos y estaba enteros, sin ningun hueso roto

De repente la puerta de activo y un extraño chico de cabello morado entro, tamvien vestia un uniforme militar y llevaba casco

Zero intento aleharse de el al ver que cargaba una retrocarga

-Tranquilo amigo, no te hare daño- dijo el chico calmandolo- los encontramos a los dos en el rio y los trajimos aqui

-¿Y que es este lugar?- dijo Omega que habia despertado

-Es el area A-4 o sea el campamento Hunter-dijo aquel tipo

Los dos se miraron confundidos

-Por cierto soy Mac-dijo el chico extendiendo su mano

-Soy Zero- dijo este estrechando su mano

-Y yo Omega- dijo el estrechabdo su mano

Los tres salieron de la habitacion, y ambos hermanos contemplaron el exterior

Era un sitio lleno de caravanas verdes y amarillas y instslaciones de entrenamiento y tambien poseian un pequeña cancha de deportes junto al lago

Vieron cientos de hombres y mujeres vestidos como Mac , con el mismo uniforme y casco que llevaba

-Los Hunters, somos una unidad elite que se encarga de proteger a la gente de los peligrosos Maverick y tambien rescatamos reliquias antiguas para aprovechar su poder y aplicarlo en la sociedad- explico Mac

De repente una piedra dio a su casco hundiendolo en su cabeza

-Pero mira que tenemos aqui- dijo una burlona voz

Los tres voltearon a arriva del barranco y vieron tres figuras , una de ellas era un tipo con barba rubia que a diferencia de los Hubters traia un uniforme naranja y estaba acompañado de dos soldados mas que vestian de forma igual

-¿A caso tienen nuevos reclutas en perdedorlandia?- dijo el viejo riendo

-Largese comandante Zack- dijo Mac levantando el puño

-Humm si me voy, no aguanto su pestilencia, granujas estupidos- dijo el comandante Zack riendo de su propio chiste y choco las pslmas de sys manos con lis dos soldados

-Esos son Raiders, tienen la cabeza hueca, son otro grupo vomo nostros pero son unos engreidos y presumidos- dijo Mac

-Si, se ven muy desagradables- dijo Zero

De reoente Zero se acordo del paquete y lo saco de su mochila

-Debiamos entregarles esto- dijo Zero dandoselo a Mac

-Ah si, ustedes son lis repertidores- dijo Mac agarrando el oaquete- vengan acompañenme a la sala de control, ahi se les pagara

Los dos siguieron a Mac a la sala de control dentro de ka caravaba nas grande, dentro vieron miles de computadoras travajando al mando de una operadora

-Operadora comuniqueme con Legion- dijo Mac

-Si capitan- dijo la operadora ingresando las coordenadas

De repente la computadora central se comunico con la cuidad de Legion y mostro a un hombre grande de barba y cabello rojo vestia una tunica azul y tenia la mirada dura u seria

-Master Thonas, encontramos lo que buscaba- dijo Mac enseñando el paquete

-Perfecto capitan por un momento creiamos que se habia perdido para siempre- dijo Master Thomas

-Muy bien Mac- dijo otro hombre apareciendo, a diferencua de Master Thomas, aquel era delgad, vestia la misma tunica y tenia el cabello y barba azul

-Gracias Master Albert- dijo Mac

Le hizo señas a ambos hermanos para que vinieran y se presentaran

-Señores, estos dos chicos encontraron el paquete- dijo Mac presentandolos

-A ver quiero verlos- dijo un anciano bajito ansioso y acaparando la pantalla

-Milkhal, controlate- dijo Master Thomas alejandolo

-Lo siento me emocione- dijo Milkhal avergonzado

-Les doy mis coordiales saludos muchachos, soy Master Thomas, a mi izquierda esta Master Albert y a mi derecha esta Maste Milkhal- se presento calmadamente- somos La Sabia Trinidad, un gobierno que trajo la paz al mundo, agradecemos que trajeran ese valioso paquete, si hubiera caido en malas manos, hubiera sido un gran problema-

-No es nada señor Thomas- mi nombre es Zero y el es mi hermano Omega- dijo Zero

-Ahora agradeceriamos que trajeran ese paquete a la ciudad de Legion y seran bien recompensados, gracias- dijo Master Thomas despidiendose

La transmicion se corto

-Bueno, llevaremos mañana el paquete a Legion, deberian descansar- dijo Mac y los guio a una caravana vacia donde pudieran descansar

-Es cierto estoy muerto- dijo Omega entran y tumvandose en una cama

Zero penso en aquel dia, de suerte habia logrado salir vivos de una muerte segura y ahora estaban por vivir una posible aventura

-Bueno, ha sido un buen dia, ya quiero que llegue mañana- dijo tumbandose en la cama y mirando el cielo estrellado por una ventana

 **Nota del autor**

 **Sorry por tardarme pero tratare de escribir mas seguido**

 **Hasta luego**


End file.
